Sound Effects
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place post- "Enticed" and "Risks." Fiore DeRosa ends up moving in with Kamiizuimi, but getting adjusted to living with a lion, cat, cat-girl and his lover is the least of his worries. Also known as: Braev Lee finds out about Kamiizumi and DeRosa's relationship. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi)


Author note: I do not own Bravely Default/Second.

Warning: Bravely Default + Second spoilers, relationship talk, established KamiizumixDeRosa

* * *

_**Sound Effects**_

Summary: Takes place post- "Enticed" and "Risks." Fiore DeRosa ends up moving in with Kamiizuimi, but getting adjusted to living with a lion, cat, cat-girl and his lover is the least of his worries. Also known as: Braev Lee finds out about Kamiizumi and DeRosa's relationship.

* * *

"Fiore DeRosa, what the hell have you done?"

"I bought a special effect remote." DeRosa held up said remote in his hand. "I thought it would be fun."

Kamiizumi could only sigh. "Fiore, Tsubaki's going to eat it if you end up leaving it unattended."

The other man nodded, blinking. "I know."

"You're going to annoy the hell out of me if you keep using it constantly."

"I know."

"And you _still_ have it."

DeRosa shrugged. "To be fair, it's non-refundable."

The Swordmaster restrained himself from audibly groaning. "How much was that…?"

"One-thousand pg."

"Why?"

"Because I can. I _did _save up the money."

This was going to be…well, interesting. Kamiizumi stared as Fiore pressed a button, and it played a relatively random tune.

"If you're going to potentially be jobless and living here, you'll need to curb your spending drastically."

"I know." DeRosa smirked, twirling the remote in his hand. "This is going to be the only thing I'm spending this much pg on if I can."

"Promise?"

"_Promise."_

* * *

Just as the Red Mage expected, he lost his position as adjunct professor at Al-Khampis. Part of him had a feeling it was because of his project didn't go through, because there was no way he _wasn't _a hit with the students for any other reason, but part of him felt that it could be due to the, well, _negative press _about him and the Swordmaster being lovers. He didn't blame people for getting suspicious, given his past, but could they just give it a rest already? _Seriously?_

A meow came from the doorway, and Fiore crouched onto a knee to meet Tsubaki's gaze.

"Well?" He managed, raising an eyebrow. 'What do you want?"

Tsubaki sniffed, then just sat there, staring at him with his big eyes. Fiore still didn't understand how the hell Nobutsuna got so fond of cats. And to be honest? Tsubaki seemed more terrifying than Bismarck. At least Bismarck didn't just ominously stare at him like that.

"Creepy cat." DeRosa muttered, shaking his head. "You _do_ have it in your head that I'm the Swordmaster's lover, right?"

Tsubaki simply meowed in response.

* * *

The arrangement became something like this: Kamiizumi was training pupils at Central Command, and Fiore…well, until he got another job, did the housekeeping. It was funny, how one went from having his own lab to then becoming an adjunct professor and now being a house spouse (except they weren't quite married right now). Fiore personally didn't mind this too much, except for one problem.

Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was the problem.

Or maybe it was how Fiore handled Tsubaki that was the problem.

He didn't know. All he knew was that he and Tsubaki just didn't get along that well.

Kamiizumi did his best to offer advice as of how to take care of Tsubaki, how to make up with him after a fight, but…nah. Tsubaki was just really fussy.

Kamiizumi did tell Fiore that it took a while for Tsubaki to get used to being with the Swordmaster himself. It might take longer for Tsubaki to get used to Fiore. Tsubaki was fine with Minette right away, since she could speak his language due to being part cat and all, and Bismarck got along with Tsubaki swimmingly.

Fiore, meanwhile, struggled. Often alone in the house with no one but the cats when he wasn't attending to housekeeping things or running out on errands, he found that it was his relationship with this one cat that got on his nerves the most.

After several scratches (including one to his handsome face!) Fiore, out of frustration, pressed a button on the remote control. The same tune he used to partially annoy his partner for the heck of it now had the cat…entranced?

Tsubaki mewed and tried to jump up to bat at the remote right at that instant, and Fiore jerked it away. "Nope!"

Tsubaki made a pouting mew at that. The Red Mage, despite the silliness of the situation, couldn't help but grin.

"I think I figured out how to keep you occupied."

* * *

"Fiore, _what are you doing."_

"I am experimenting!"

"You better not harm Tsubaki, or I swear—!?"

"I'm making my expensive remote into a cat toy. Happy?"

Fiore had tied a string's end to the remote, the other end dangling a couple of feathers. Every time Tsubaki tried leaping for it, Fiore pulled the remote so the feathers went out of the way, complete with whatever sound effects he wanted to use.

Kamiizumi watched from the doorway of the living room, leaning against the doorway as he watched his lover play with Tsubaki. "I never thought I'd see you two get along for once," He remarked. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Honestly, I'm glad."

The Red Mage shrugged. "I'm glad, too."

Kamiizumi moved so that he got on a knee by his lover's side, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Might be the most adorable thing I've seen all day." The Swordmaster mused. A smile played on his lips as he kept watching Tsubaki meow and play with the feathers.

"You're adorable," Fiore muttered, before turning his head to kiss him.

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Kamiizumi looked towards the main hallway. "I'll get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He was sure it wasn't anything weird.

He was wrong.

* * *

"Nobutsuna."

"Braev."

Both men stood at the doorway to the house.

Kamiizumi swallowed. "I didn't know you were coming, I…"

"I didn't send any message to tell you." Braev looked reluctant, trying to look past Kamiizumi as if hoping to spot Fiore, before asking, "Is it really true? You and the Red Mage are…?"

"Yes." Kamiizumi knew he couldn't lie. He knew that DeRosa and Braev didn't exactly have good relations, given the whole past plan of a coup and all (on top of many other things). "Braev, I—"

"I need to talk to him."

"Please don't hurt him." The words came flying out of the Swordmaster's throat, one of his hands clutching the doorframe in an attempt to block his closest friend from entering the house. "He's been good to me. He loves me, and I _know_ he's done things, but—"

"I need to speak with him, Tsuna." Braev repeated. Kamiizumi didn't budge, and he watched Braev sigh. "I'm not going to harm him. I promise."

The Swordmaster could only swallow, before he finally let his friend in.

* * *

"So you're with Tsuna, now."

"Yes." Fiore spoke matter-of-factly. He thought back to his days as an adjunct professor, like how he had to work with some people he didn't get along with all that way_. Stay professional. Back straight. Keep calm. _"I am."

Kamiizumi decided to keep Tsubaki occupied in the kitchen while Fiore and Braev spoke in the living room, also taking the remote with him. Fiore just wished that they could have had this talk outside the house, but he supposed it would be cruel to walk around in the cold weather of Eternia right now.

"Out of all people," Braev admitted, face mostly unreadable, "I never thought that you'd be the one to end up with him."

DeRosa could only chuckle. "You can never expect everything to go one way or the other, hm? I never really expected it, either."

_Don't let your emotions get to you. Don't let this intimidating person get to you, you have to be strong and…_

"What are your intentions for him?"

"My intentions? Seriously?" DeRosa couldn't help but stare at him. "I'm staying with him, trying to find work, and I'm happily romantic with him. Nothing sketchy about that, is it? Or are you just worried that I'm going to hurt him?"

Braev didn't say anything. DeRosa sighed, shook his head.

"I get it. You hate me for good reason. But I'm not about to hurt someone I've dated for several months, now, because that's just stupid and I'm smarter and better than that."

"Fiore. This is not about whether I approve of you and him being together or not."

"Then why the fuck are you here, asking me what my _intentions_ for him are?" Fiore nearly threw his hands up, but kept them clenched at his sides. "I've been through a lot of social shit since I started dating him, okay? I don't need more of it, and I am done with it."

"It's his safety that I'm concerned about…"

"And you think I'd deliberately make him unsafe because I'm dating him? Is that why you were perfectly fine with letting Edea let her party guests to harass Nobutsuna and me at the masquerade? Because if anything, you're making him and me feel unsafe because of how all of you keep reacting to us being together, and we're done with it."

Braev went silent, letting it all sink in.

"I'm sorry."

Fiore just stared him down.

"Prove the fuck that you're sorry. _Then_ we'll properly talk."

* * *

Braev left quietly after the conversation.

Fiore sat on the couch, held his head in his hands. It was a lot to get out, but he needed it. He _had _to do it. Hopefully Kamiizumi wasn't too mad about him ranting at Braev's face about everyone to them (the masquerade still weighed heavily on his mind, and he still saw dirty looks directed at him and Nobutsuna even now).

"How was it? Your talk?"

"Could be better. But at least I'm not dead or anything, so." Fiore let his words die there, but he saw Kamiizumi's soft frown as he looked up at him.

"Is there something that concerns you?"

"It's, uh," Fiore looked around, then a sheepish chuckle escaped him, "You know, I really had no idea how this was going to go."

"This as in…?"

"All of this." Fiore gestured around them with a hand. "Me living with you. Being lovers with you in the first place, losing my job, all of it. And to be honest, it's a bit overwhelming."

Kamiizumi moved in to hug him close. Fiore let him, sinking into his arms. "Fiore…"

The Red Mage laid his head against Kamiizumi's shoulder, closing his eyes. "It's not your fault. I'm just pissed at people."

"I should be doing more to stop them being shitty to you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're doing a lot to try to stop it, trust me."

Both of them promptly laid back on the couch, Kamiizumi's arms wrapped around him. Fiore, despite himself, couldn't help but grin a bit.

"I'm just glad to have you here, you know?"

Kamiizumi kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad, too."

All they could do was hope that things could get a bit better from here.


End file.
